I Want To Sleep With You In The Desert Tonight
by ell25
Summary: The gaang is separated & discover that Iroh and Zuko are afoot. They find each other at Ba Sing Se, and leave Iroh and Zuko but for how long? ONLY Chap 1. has song. Zutara. 2. Toph & Sandbending 3. Sokka on Cactus Juice 4. The Blue Spirit vs Pirates 5. En
1. A Desert Song

**I don't own Avatar or Peaceful Easy Feeling by Eagles**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Aang, I couldn't do anything," Toph explained sorrowfully.

Aang began to break down into sobs. Appa was a best friend to Aang; he was Aang's longest friend too. In reality he had had Appa for over 100 years and now he was gone, taken from him right underneath his nose and he wasn't there to do anything about it.

"Who did it?" Aang asked in a voice unlike his.

"I don't know, it was those sandbenders. They said they were going to trade him in at Ba Sing Se."

Instantly, Aang's tattoos shone bright and he stabbed his air staff into the sand in anger. A violent wall of sand rose into the air with him. Aang's eyes glowed golden and suddenly they were surrounded in a tornado mixed with sand. They all got caught up into it and were spun around roughly, and in no time at all were spat out far away from the now sunken library, separated.

Katara awoke in a daze and sat bolt upright but decided against it due to the pain in her side, which forced her to lie back down. Other than her pain she noticed that it was dark and her friends were nowhere in sight.

_'Oh no, where is everyone? Aang? Sokka? Toph? What happened?' _

Millions of questions buzzed in her mind.

_'I have no water and I'm all- wait who's that? No it can't be I'm just seeing illusions, why would _he _be here out of places?'_

But Katara wasn't seeing things, there, only metres away from her with his back turned to her was the ex fire prince, Zuko.

Not noticing that she had awoken he unsheathed both of his Dao swords and swiped the top of the cactus in one swift motion. He then balanced the cactus juice on his other sword. The cactus juice was inches from his chapped lips when he was startled by a sudden voice and dropped it, spilling its contents that soaked into the sand.

"No, don't drink that!"

He turned around to see the water tribe girl wrapped in blue laying outstretched on the sand as she propped herself up on her elbows and fell back down onto the sand.

_I like the way your sparkling earrings lay,  
against your skin, it's so brown _

"Why not?" He asked gruffly.

"Because it does funny things to your head, trust me, I know."

He grunted and nodded once, not fully believing her. His golden eyes travelled along the horizon where the sun had just set.

"We'll have to wait until morning to keep moving, so we'll just stay here for the night."

_And I wanna sleep with you  
in the desert tonight  
with a billion stars all around _

He lay down next to Katara knowing full well that she couldn't walk nor that she had any water, and therefore she'd be ok for the night, he needn't have to worry about her running off or attacking him in his sleep.

Katara had no option but to stay lying on the warmth of the sand, which would quickly turn cold, and sleep. She sighed and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_'cause I gotta peaceful easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground _

As morning approached, Katara stirred feeling much better and managed to sit up. Zuko was already up and staring out into the horizon, again.

_'Why didn't he just wake me up?' _

He walked over to her with a slight limp holding his side. "Let's get moving."

Katara looked at the gaping hole in his shirt that she hadn't noticed the night before where there was a deep wound in his chest penetrated by a sharp instrument.

"Do you have any water?" She asked, trying to sound kind.

He seemed to think about his answer momentarily and nodded giving her a swig of water. She unscrewed the lid and placed the water over her hands and made them glow white. She walked over to Zuko and went to place her hands gently on his chest but he pushed her away and flinched.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned outraged, eyes wide in shock.

"I was going to heal you," she replied calmly and a little irritated.

_And I found out a long time ago  
what a woman can do to your soul  
Ah, but she can't take you anyway  
You don't already know how to go_

He looked down at his wound and thought that he would need all of his strength and that the wound in his chest would not be of any help. But could he really trust a water bender with _water_ near him? That was a risk he was going to take. He nodded in approval and she tentatively walked over to him again.

He felt the cool sensation on his skin and he felt the pain begin to subdue.

_And I gotta peaceful, easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground _

After another day of walking they reached Ba Sing Se where Zuko led Katara into a familiar tea shop. As they stepped inside to their surprise they noticed four people awaiting their arrival. Iroh embraced Zuko in a bear hug and Aang, Sokka and Toph hugged Katara tightly.

After a moment's conversation, Iroh had convinced Zuko to let them go and they began to go their separate ways. Katara shot one last glance behind her to see a small smile tugging at the lips of the exiled prince. She shot a sad smile back at him before turning away, ready to be his enemy again.

_I get this feeling I may know you  
as a lover and a friend  
but this voice keeps whispering  
in my other ear, tells me  
I may never see you again_

"Uncle, I had him," Zuko said in a hoarse voice.

"But you couldn't do it could you Prince Zuko?"

He shook is head and whispered under his breath. "No, I couldn't do that to her."

_  
'Cause I got a peaceful, easy feeling  
and I know you won't let me down  
'cause I'm already standing on the ground  
'cause I'm already standing...  
on the ground  
oooo, oooo_

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Reviews are loved. Oh, and if I get enough feedback I'll add a couple more chapters about what happened to Aang, Toph and Sokka. Maybe more in song? You make the decision :)**


	2. Sandbender Toph?

I am flung out of the whirlwind and hurled to the ground. And I hit hard. But sand shouldn't be this hard? Right? I step forward and now my feet hit the sand. "Ouch, ouch, that's hot," I squeal.

I turn around and stub my toe on the thing I originally fell on. I don't know what's worse, stubbing my toe or the hot sand. Gosh, I can't see a thing out here.

So I step back onto the wooden platform that I had landed on, and now stubbed my toe on.

Now what on earth is this? I begin to feel around, and feel a rough texture, in the form of a…sail? A boat in the middle of the desert? Ok, this can't be right. Nonetheless, I hop back down onto the burning sand, bracing my feet for heat. If I am a master earthbender, and learnt to metalbend in a matter of minutes, then I can surely sandbend. It sounds like another form of earthbending.

I ready my feet, struggling to keep them from moving in the sand and concentrate hard. I block everything else from my mind and only think about the feel of the sand.

I attempt to 'see' it with the use of my feet and use my hands to help guide me along the ground. It is like I'm skating on ice. The thought that if I move around on the sand, it would help with the movement of my sandbending. I move my hand along with me, because in this case I can't use my feet.

It's been a few minutes and I know that I am ready...or impatient. The sand is…pulling me. It is now like my natural element. I step onto the wooden boat, readying myself. I take an unknown stance and plant my feet firmly. Sighing softly at the difference of heat of the sand to the wood. I begin to sway my arms backward and forwards, and I stumble back a few steps when it begins to move onward. "I did it!" I yell out in glee. "I, Toph Bei Fong, am not only a master earthebnder and a metalbender I am sand bender," I finish proudly. Now, which way to go.

Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me laugh and I fall backward, but the boat keeps moving. "Who's that?"

"Me," the voice answers cheerfully.

I growl in anger. "Twinkletoes! It just had to be you, no wonder I didn't feel any vibrations on this boat."

He laughs again. "It's not a boat."

"Well I don't care what it is. As soon as we get to Ba Sing Se I'm going to earthbend you into the Spirit World!" I threaten.

"Why, what'd I do?"

"You made me look like an idiot on sand. And then I thought I could sandbend and I can't," I pout slightly. Stupid Twinketoes.

What was it now, the third time he chuckled? "Well I only came on my glider when you were just finishing up your sandbending training. So I figured I'd help you out a bit. But I couldn't conatain my laughter."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's just get to Ba Sing Se. Where are the others anyway?" I ask coolly, blowing one of my bangs out of my face.

I instantly feel the mood change between us regardless of wood or sand and Aang replies sadly, "I don't know where they are, and it's all my fault."

My sneer softens. "No, it's not your fault Aang. If it's anyones fault it's those sandbenders…or mine."

"It's definitely not your fault Toph, you tried your best."

For the rest of the ride to Ba Sing Se we fell into silence.

* * *

Thanks for all your wonderful feedback! Next chapter will be longer and funnier (I hope). I thank **22orchids** for the next one! Cactus juice time.


	3. Sokka on Cactus Juice

**For those who were disappointed that Zuko didn't drink cactus juice, I've decided to fill that void for you all.**

* * *

Sokka trudged through the sandy desert. There was no land in sight; it was only sand, sky and cactuses. The heat rays were getting to him causing him to sweat furiously.

"Katara! Aang! Toph!" He called lamely in a sing-song voice, knowing full well that no one could hear him, therefore not expecting a response.

He lifted his head for a brief moment and it was then that he saw it. A small stall set up only metres away as if it was just for him. The odour of meat wafted through his nostrils and it forced his feet to move toward it. "Meat, sweet meat," he drooled.

He ran at topknot speed toward it with the last boost of energy that he possessed, and when he finally reached the succulent meat slowly cooking it disappeared and he ran into a cactus. "Ow." He rubbed his forehead and looked the cactus up and down, sizing it up.

"Trying to play tricks on me eh cactus?" He asked it dumbly.

The next thing he did was take out his machete, and in one single motion swiped the top of it off. "See how you like that!" He spat.

Sokka then looked down at the cactus juice sitting in his hand, staring down at its glistening contents. "I shouldn't do this. But I am so thirsty. What would Katara say? Well Katara isn't here," Sokka argued with himself.

And before his good conscious had time to respond he threw his head back as the cactus juice fell into his mouth, making sure he got every last drop.

He stood still for a moment and dropped the empty bowl of cactus to the ground. "I feel fine. It must've been a dodgy cactus I drank from last time," he concluded dismissively. "Now which way to the City Of All Things Colourful?" He asked himself. Swinging his arms dramatically by his side he marched off into the direction of nothingness.

Sokka had been walking for a half an hour when he came across a figure.

"Um, Sokka?" The old man asked warily.

"Hello, Mr. Badgermole, what brings you to my birthday party?"

The old man shook his head and sighed, one eyebrow raised. "It's me Iroh. Have you by any chance seen my nephew, or been drinking cactus juice?" He added as an afterthought.

Sokka stared at him bewildered and seemed to think of his answer momentarily. His eyes were now wide and he said in awe, "Woah, I didn't know badgermoles could talk."

Iroh shut his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Come on Sokka, Ba Sing Se isn't too far from here, let me get you somewhere safe."

He said dreamily, "But I want to see the world and all of its beauty."

"Well you can do that another day," Iroh assured him, ushering him along.

As they arrived in Ba Sing Se they were met by both Aang and Toph.

"Sokka!" Toph shrieked. "Oh and Iroh, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Miss. Toph."

"Wait, you know each other?" Aang asked dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, but we'll explain that later. Your young friend here has drank cactus juice."

"Again?" Aang questioned.

They watched as Sokka pranced around the street, imitating what other people were doing behind their backs and mocking them with great enthusiasm.

"Well, I know this very nice tea shop not far from here, and I also know some tea that will fix him right up." Iroh smiled kindly.

Realisation struck Toph. "What about Sugar Queen?"

Iroh rose and eyebrow questioningly.

Aang sighed. "Katara. We don't where she is, see we all got split up, so she could be anywhere." He looked downcast.

"I'm sure Katara will be fine. Let's just get Sokka sorted out then we can think about Katara, OK?" They wanted to believe the kind gestured man, but in the back of their minds they couldn't. How could they be sure that she was unharmed?

Nevertheless, they continued to follow Iroh to the teashop. They had no choice in the matter really. By time the cactus juice had wore off on Sokka something terrible could've happened to Katara. And they knew whilst Sokka was full of cactus juice he would not oblige to go looking in the desert for her, nor would they want him to be near more cactuses when he was out of control like this.

"So, Iroh, why were you out in the desert?" Toph inquired as they sat at a table.

"Well my nephew went to go looking for you, and well I was trying to look for him because he has been gone for days and I was afraid he got hurt."

"So you think that he could have Katara?" Aang asked panicky, standing up from his seat.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Iroh smiled warmly, as he began to persuade Sokka to drink the tea.

When Sokka had finally drained his tea, whilst Aang and Toph sat around agitated and impatient, Iroh asked, "Sokka, are you feeling OK?"

Sokka seemed to be bought back into reality. "What are you doing here?" He asked Iroh, eyes narrowed looking around frantically for Zuko.

Toph snorted. "Yeah, Snoozles is fine."

The bell tinkled atop the door alerting them that someone had walked inside the cosy tea shop causing them to turn around, which they had been doing since they arrived at the teashop. And there in the doorway stood Katara and Zuko.

* * *

**And then it continued from the first chapter :) Well if you all still want more chapters, if I think of anything I'll add to this!**


	4. Thoughts & Pirates

_Ok, yes, I decided to add more! This joins on after chapter 1/chapter 3. It's that same night._

* * *

I sit with my legs tucked against my chest, my arms wrapped around them hugging myself tight. I stare out over the horizon-light, heat, fire…Zuko. No! I can't think about him. He only stayed with me because he was using me to get to Aang. There is no other reason, nothing else. And yet, he has been on my mind all day and night and I can't get him out of there. He is plastered in my mind; moulded. Maybe he's meant to be there?

I sigh and turn around to look at my friends. Those who have stuck by me, not my enemies who want to capture me.

His scar…

My mind seems to constantly wander. I wonder how he got it. I wonder if I can heal it.

"Sugar Queen…"

"Yes, Toph, I'm coming."

"No it's OK, Aang and Sokka are…attempting to cook," Toph said unsurely.

I giggle and roll my eyes. "That should prove interesting."

Toph stretches and heaves a sigh. "You reckon hothead will be after us again?"

I shrug. I hope so. "I hope not, but there's no doubt he'll keep trying."

"Yeah. Oh well, we'll deal with that when it happens." She waves a hand dismissively. "Now to more important things. What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, I'm perfectly fine" I reply defensively. Maybe a little too defensively.

She snorts. "Do I have to continuously repeat myself? I'm blind not stupid."

"It's nothing."

"Sure," she says, obviously unconvinced.

"I'm going to find some water; I'll be back in half an hour to cook dinner."

"But I just told you the guys are…oh right, yeah. See you when you get back."

I nod, realising that she can't see it and walk off.

O0oO0oO0o

Finally, water. The fully illuminated moon shines down brilliantly through the canopy, revealing lush grass and now sparkling water. It's beautiful. I guess I deserve a bath. I strip down to my underclothes, still conscious that the Aang or Sokka could find me. That would turn out very awkward.

I jump in for a short time, try out a few waterbeding techniques and feel the dirt and sweat fall off me. It's only a small pool of water, but enough for what I want it for. Keeping in the back of my mind that I promised to be back in half an hour and that it took me at least 15 minutes to find it, I refill my waterkin and finish up in the oasis. I step out of the water, shivering slightly.

My mind is suddenly alerted that someone is around when I see a shadow move in amongst the trees. Though, my heart seems to slow down when I decide it's Sokka or Aang and they don't want to be seen looking at me in my underclothes.

I call out into the nothingness, "It's OK, I'm getting changed again. How did cooking go?" I laugh.

There is no response, and worry slowly begins to fill up inside of me again.

"Uh, Aang? Sokka?" There is still no response and there are now two shadows that I can barely make out in the darkness. "Toph?"

I quickly transition into my stance, just in time for a frenzy of attacks to be fired at me. I manoeuvre and block all sorts of weapons that come my way. I don't how long I'll be able to keep this up for.

The people come into view, and I distinctively recognise who they are. There are a lot more of them that I had originally thought. They encircle me, burly men with hatred filled eyes. I bring the water up from the oasis and fire volleys of ice daggers at them. Some are knocked out, lucky, but others are still standing.

I get hit from behind and as I turn around my legs are caught in a chain hugging them tightly and I'm knocked to the ground, my legs bound together. Nonetheless, I get onto my knees and continue to fend them off. But it's no use. My wrists are also caught in chains and there is nothing more that I can do. I can already feel them piercing into my flesh already.

It's them. Those pirates. Why can't they just leave us alone? Are they that pathetic that they've got to sneak up on a girl, who's by herself in her underclothes?

They approach me, closing in the circle. From what I can tell the leader, the one who was there when I stole the waterbending scroll, grabs a tuff of my hair and pulls me to my feet. I yelp and stumble as he lets go of me. Another one places his hand on my forehead and forces my head back. He whispers in my ear, "Your Avatar friend is around here somewhere. Take me to him."

I shake my head as much as possible to signal to them that I wasn't going to show them where he was no matter what.

"What was that?"

I scream, "No! I won't tell you where he is!"

"Really? Well maybe you need some persuading."

I hear a sword or knife unsheathe and it's held to my throat. OK, it's a knife and it's sharp. He pushes it against my skin a little harder and I feel warm liquid trickle down my neck.

"Now, are you going to show me? Or do you need more persuasion?"

I think momentarily on whether I should say I'll show them but only if they let go of me. But they won't let my hands free, so that won't be of any use to me.

"No," I tell them plainly, averting my eyes from the expectant, piercing gazes of the pirate leader to a tree in the distance.

Then I see a figure, him, her, I don't know. But someone is definitely crouched on that branch. My eyes depict pleading blue ones, although the figure can not see them. And as I blink once, they are gone from sight. But where did they go? Please help me.

"Well?" He questions gruffly, his tone full of annoyance.

I now remember the dilemma at hand and once again fight up the courage to say, "NO!"

He continues to cut deeper and I'm now choking. "I'll ask you one more time! Where is he?"

Before I can respond I fall to the ground from the sudden weight of my captor crumpling to the ground also, but from unconsciousness. I breathe a sigh of relief but I know it's not over yet.

_

* * *

_

AND….Cliffhanger. I had to break this up into two or I would've just kept on writing. I'll put the next one up soon.


	5. The Blue Spirit

_Sorry, but I have so many things on the go at the moment so this will be the last chapter. I may do a kind of sequel that can also be a stand-alone fic later on, but for now enjoy the last chapter! Thanks everyone!_

* * *

I look up and see the occasional sparkle of the moonlight's luminous glow reflecting off a sword…or two. I hear the clanking and swiping noises of swords, knives and chains. A fight was occurring under my nose and I couldn't do anything about it. So I am keeping my head low and every now and again glancing up to see what's happening.

I don't know who my saviour is, but if he's against these pirates and is beating them all on his own, then I don't care if he's disguised as a badger mole that has been living in the fire nation.

I hear a thump as someone drops to the ground and then it's quiet. I look up and the figure is standing in front of me. He gestures to me to outstretch my arms, I do so without hesitation. As he swipes through my chains with one single motion my gaze lingers intently over his mask. I have concluded that he is male and does not what his face shown.

He has now freed my legs and I stand up. "Thank you."

He nods but doesn't leave.

I now come to the realisation that I'm only in my underclothes and begin to blush. It might not be Sokka or Aang, but it's still awkward. I walk over to my clothes and he turns away. Well at least he's a gentleman about it.

As I finish getting changed I state, "You're the Blue Spirit."

He only responds with a faint nod.

"Well, uh, thanks again for helping me. I know I don't actually know you but…if you would like I'm about to start dinner if you want join us?"

He shakes his head. Now it is getting frustrating, all he does is nod or shake his head, is that all he can do?

I begin to speak more sternly. "You know, I have a feeling you're a good person. So you _are_ welcome to join us but could you at least say something? Because this…" I nod my head. "And this…" I shake my head. "Doesn't give me too much of an indication of what you want!"

He holds out an outstretched hand in front of me placing both his sword in one hand. I take it and he lifts me up from my seated position as I had been putting on my shoes. Then it hits me. Those swords, just like the ones in the desert…Zuko's. A glimpse of a memory from when he swiped the top of the cactus came to mind suddenly.

I stare at the eyes of the Blue Spirit mask, trying to see beyond them. I question in a whisper, "Zuko?"

But once again I receive no response and he swiftly runs away, jumping across tree branches, sheathing his swords.

I continue to stare at that same spot where he stood for ages and I'm sure the colour of my face should be white as if I've seen a ghost, but secretly I think it may be stained red. I remove myself from my trance and look around at the disgusting pirates lying sprawled out across the forest floor like squirrellizards. I then begin to run, hard and fast. Agni, I'm stupid. There's no time for dinner, we need to get away from here.

I reach our camp, my legs threatening to give way underneath me and Toph is already by my side. She can hear from a mile away that girl.

"Sugar Queen? What happened to you? Have you got a drum kit in place of your heart or what?"

I inhale a deep breath and tell her briefly about the pirates, but I tell the ending a little differently. After all, what hurt can that do?


End file.
